Legends
by OCEANNINA
Summary: Growing up is a serious matter, but nothing is too hard if you have friends by your side. On the first september 1971 a stainless bond between the Marauders and a blonde girl was sealed, it was something more than normal friendship, and since then they would share everything with each other: joy, fear, hate, love, fun, detentions and of course their legendary adventures.
1. The Day

CHAPTER ONE: THE DAY

* * *

It was finally THE DAY! He was sure that nothing could have ruined it, nope, not today, not even his family could kill his mood today.

He had been daydreaming about it for ages, since he was a little kid. Just the other day he went to Olivander to buy his wand, the most amazing feeling when he held the right one "it is the wand that chooses her master Mr Black, not the other way around" the man had told him. Since then, he never left a room without her.  
His truck was ready, it has been ready for over two weeks, he could not cope with his own excitement.

KNOCK KNOCK

**-Wake up Sirius-** his mother almost yelled, little she knew that Sirius never slept that night, he couldn't, he was already up, washed and dressed. He got up from his bed –c'mon this is the last meal you're sharing with these lunatics for a long time, you can make it- he told himself going down the stairs, he knew he had a strong temper, but he didn't want to cause any trouble, not today, he felt like he could almost taste freedom, but he could not be free, not at least for a couple of hours, then he would have a big bite.  
He entered the lunchroom and found his family already sitting at the table

.  
-Sit boy- his father said still reading the daily prophet, he sat and started eating some toasts.

-Are you excited?- his brother Regulus asked.

-Yes, I just can't wait to get there- he smiled, trying to imagine the castle.

-We are very happy that you are excited, we are sure we will be as well as soon as you will owl back telling us you were sorted into _Slytherin-_ his father told him, still looking at the daily instead of him, sipping his coffee as usual.

-As if- Sirius whispered drinking some pumpkin juice.

-What have you just said?-his mother asked, immediately he looked down at his plate –remember, shut up now and you will be free later- he thought

–you **WILL** be a Slytherin Sirius, understand? There is no other way, Blacks have always been sorted into Slytherin, and you as the heir will be one, our name will not be begrimed- Walburga scolded the boy, he nodded finishing the rest of his meal in silence as his mother talked to Regulus.

Then the boys were sent back to their rooms to get ready

-Sirius I don't want you to go-

-Reg, I will be back by Christmas, I am sure you will not miss me that much- he smiled encouragingly

-Yes I will, It's in three months- he said sadly –I am sure you won't miss me-he frowned

-Hahaha, of course I will, but I'll write you every week and I will tell you everything that happens- he threw an arm over his younger brother –promise- Regulus smiled knowing that Sirius always kept his promises.

An hour later they got back down, Kreacher already got Sirius' stuff at King's Cross Station, they joined their parents in the livingroom

–Well, it is time to go, Sirius hold my arm, Regulus hold your mother's- Orion said

-Better worry, you know Druella she must be there already- Walburga said before apparating at the platform 9*3/4

It was true, his aunt Druella and his uncle Cygnus were already there along with their daughters, trying not to get close to any muggle and smiling at other respectable pureblood families, he knew that the topic was always the same "each passing year muggles and mudbloods attending Hogwarts multiply, it is so revolting" or "Dumbledore just ruined Hogwars letting those filthy people in"; he knew that as a mantra already. In just fifteen he was going to be free, or almost free, he would leave his parents behind but his cousins were attending Hogwarts aswell: Andromeda was the oldest sister, his favorite one, she was sorted in Ravenclaw but her family accepted it because it was the house of the "intelligent and clever ones". She was attending her last year and has been chosen to become Head girl, she was very beautiful with long, straight and thick dark hair that reached her bottom and green eyes, she was quiet and positive but had a rebellious soul; Bellatrix on the other hand looked exactly like Dromeda in her features except for her messy and curly black locks and black eyes as the death itself, she was attending the fourth year, she was evil and wicked, his most hated cousin; then there was Narcissa or Cissa, she was different, pale with eyes as ice and long straight blond hair, she was the quietest, she was like a delicate flower, but she missed a spark that in the good or the bad her sisters had…she was just a few months younger than Sirius.

There was a strong whistle and kids started to get on the train

-I will be a Slytherin dear parents, I can not wait to write to you tonight- Narcissa said while her mother caressed her cheek

–we know that dear, just like your sister- she smiled back at her –just stay close to Bella, she will help you if you need-

-Sirius- Orion started –do not be a disappointment to this family as you are always-

-You are the Black heir, behave like one- his mother told him –Bella should be your guide, behave like her, a true Black, brother you must be proud- she said to Cygnus, who actually was, he wanted a son as well, an heir but Druella was only able to give him daughters, disappointing but at least they were the most beautiful girls among the british pureblood families, and they had a list of suitors each.

The girls said their goodbyes to their parents, Meda run away to her head girl duty while Bella dragged Narcissa to her compartment, Sirius with a –goodbye folks, love you Reg- got on the train ignoring his mothers orders going and sit with Bellatrix and others Slytherin and to not talk to muggles and mudbloods, as he climbed on the wagon he thought –who gives a damn about being the Black heir, I will be who I am-.

The train started moving and a huge weight got off his shoulder as he faced with happiness this new chapter of his life, he then walked the corridors trying to find an empty compartment far away from his cousins, at the train's tail he found one almost empty and knocked on the door before getting in –can I sit here?- he asked

-Sure- a blond girl answered –I am Nina Petrova- she introduced herself –and he is Remus Lupin- talking about the blond guy in front of her –we are in the first year-

-Me too, nice to meet you I am Sirius Black- he said sitting next to her –you sound funny, where are you from?-

-I am Russian-

-Wow, what a travel…do you guys know each other already?-

-No, we met like ten minutes ago- she explained, the girl seemed nice, she had eyes as the color of the brightest sky and wavy long blond hair with many shades that reached her waist, it seemed like she just came from the beach, the boy instead was a probably a tiny bit taller than him, and he was very skinny and pale, he had green eyes and dark blond hair in a bowl haircut, he kept his eyes on the ground all time while sitting all wrapped up.

-Are you ok? Do you have train sickness?- he asked, the blond shook his head. He felt something wet and warm touching his ankle, and he jumped on his feet looking down.

–oh sorry- the girl said smiling –Yuri get out of there- she called and a dog got out from under the seat.

-Oh Merlin! Is that a wolf?-

-Of course not, he is just a dog, but he looks a bit like one- she caressed the dog that sat next to her feet –good boy, he is very sweet don't worry- she said looking more at Remus than Sirius, that if possible, wrapped himself even more.

-Wicked!- a wide-eyed Sirius sat back next to the girl and let his hand be sniffed by the dog –are you really bringing it to Hogwarts? I mean are you allowed to?-

-Sure-

-I have never heard about dogs at Hogwarts before-

-That is because when the headmaster came to visit us to tell my mother about my abilities I told him that I wasn't coming here, not without Yuri, so after a little discussion he promised that I could bring him with me…we have some rules to follow though- she explained

-Wicked!-he smirked-so you are a muggle born then… I mean your parents aren't wizards, right?-

-Yes, I am the only one, it is a bit scary but also very very exciting because I am experiencing all for the first time, what about you?- but before he could answer a messy haired kid with rounded glasses opened the door

-hey there, first year?- they nodded –thank Merlin! This is almost empty compared to the other compartments, can I join in-  
-Of course- Nina answered

-Thank you, I was sitting with a bunch of Slytherins and Slytherins wannabe before, had to get out of there- he said getting in and sitting next to Remus –I am James Charlus Potter-

-Nice to meet you, I am Nina, this is Yuri, and he is Remus Lupin- Remus just smiled a little

-Sirius Black here-

-Black? Oh gosh, wrong compartment again! You snakes are everywhere!-

**-Hey-** Sirius yelled –I wasn't sorted yet, how can **you** be so sure I am going to be a snake- the atmosphere froze a little

-Well, every member of the Black family is a Slytherin- he explained

-Some are Ravens too-he rebut thinking of his cousin Andromeda

-True, but they are super duper rare-

-Well, I will break every tradition- he smirked

-So, where are you going to be sorted into?- James said looking directly at Sirius'

-Gryffindore, where else, because that's what will piss my parents the most- they looked in each other eyes still for a few seconds and then started to laugh, and so the friendship between James and Sirius was born.

-I like you, I like you…what about you girl with the dog- he asked

-I do not really know what you're talking about-

-Well- Sirius started –tonight we will be sorted into our house, we will belong there forever, there are for houses: Gryffindor-

-Which is the best one, all my family was sorted there- added James

–Ravenclaw, Slytherin-

-The bloody snakes, filled with the worst wizards-

**-James stop interrupting me!** And Hufflepuf-

-Every other house is fine, Slytherin isn't, just make sure you will be sorted into Gryffindor as us- he motioned Sirius and himself

-How?- she asked

-We do not really know how we are going to be sorted…there are many legends about it…-Sirius said

-Okay, let's hope it is something safe and easy. So you're both from wizarding families-

-Yes, we might be even related- James said –After all my mother surname is Black… I will ask my mother-

-Cool, let me know…anyway we already know a lot of stuff, cool stuff that we can teach you dear Nina-

-What about you?-James asked Remus but didn't realize he was asleep so Nina answered –his dad is a wizard but his mother isn't-

Remus was not actually sleeping, he was faking it, too afraid that the dog would do something strange because he could feel or smell him for what he was and because he knew that the girl knew nothing about the wizarding world but the boys did, and wizards especially purebloods thought of him as scum, he remembered his father telling him "do not talk too much, study, try to be away from other kids especially purebloods, do not tell anyone of your condition, it is better that you know and accept that nobody is going to accept you" before he could get on the train, was it really like this?  
-Is he asleep?-

-Seems like it-

-Can he _talk?-_

**-Of course he can Sirius!-** She defended him-he is just shy, we talked a little before you arrived-

* * *

Few hours passed and the kids talked about many topics especially Quiddich, the boys made sure Nina knew every rule of the game when the trolley lady arrived, they ordered at least for copies of each thing because they wanted Nina to try them all and because Sirius suggested getting them also for Remus who seemed a little sick and sad, so he thought that maybe some candies would cheer him up.

-Wake him up Nina please- James asked, Remus has eventually fallen asleep a while ago during their Quiddich talk, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and heard his name being gently called while he was a bit shook

–Remus wake up, we got candies for you- he knew he could not fake sleeping forever, he would eventually have to wake up anyway, he felt nervous, but they got him candy, how bad could this be? He opened his eyes –C-Candies?-

-Yes-Said Sirius showing him the little candy mountine he buildt in the seat between him and Nina -we bought them from the trolley lady, feel free to have some, we want to share them with you- he said trying to be encouraging, when Remus saw that they were genuinely smiling at him he felt a bit better, then he felt A LOT better when seconds later got a chocolate frog –Thanks-

-_Oh boy! So he really can speak_\- James laughed elbowing Sirius

–Mate you're smiling- Sirius told Remus who flushed, maybe he thought just maybe he could at least have acquaintances.

-What is this?- she said holding a chocolate frog package

-It is a chocolate frog, be careful when you open it, the frog is enchanted, so she will jump and try to escape, it is not alive though, it is just a joke- Remus said –Oh I got Flamel, what do you have?-

-Morgana, is it rare?-

-No, I have few Morganas-said James –I have one of Hopus which is rare indeed-

-No way!- Sirius said –My parents never buy these things, so i do not have many, I have an uncle who brings them every time he come visit, I do have one Hipworth but I don't think he is really rare though…-

The door was suddenly open one more time by two girls, one of those was Andromeda –Sorry if I interrupted- she said to the group then she turned to her cousin –Sir be careful, Bella is looking for you, she said you did not go with Narcissa and she wants to check if you are with the "right people", I don't want her to cause a scene, I will try to persuade her not to, just, if you see her just hide ok?- Sirius snorted, he knew he was not going to be completely free, Bella was a lunatic, and he did not want her to bother his new friends.

–Thanks Meda, please try to keep her far away-

-Trying, I will leave you to Molly here, see you later- she smiled and left leaving behind a strong built girl with fizzy ginger hair who smiled sweetly.

–Hello children, I am Molly Prewett the female perfect of Gryffindor, I just came to inform you that we will arrive in less than an hour, so I suggest you to finish your candies and then wear your Hogwarts robes, when you get of the train you will be escorted to school by Hagrid, any questions?-

-Thankyou very much-Remus said –let just finish the candies-

After experiencing flavours like banana, tutti frutti, strawberries, Hyppogriff sweat, rotten fish, cheescake, hamburger, soap, dirty feet and many others Nina noticed that even though Remus was at ease with them he still was uneasy about Yuri who was also looking at Remus in a suspicious way –Are you afraid of him?-she asked, and he lowered his eyes –Yes, a bit, I have never been that close to a dog before- she stood up and sat between him and James, her hand snuggled under his, and she laced her fingers with him –no need to be- she firmly said while moving their now together hands toward the dog, still holding him tight their hands were sniffed by Yuri who then let Remus touch his coat, understanding now that he was not a threat to himself or his owner Yuri relaxed and move closer to Remus, and Remus himself felt like someone, for the first time accepted him for who he was, because he knew the dog had realized he was a werewolf but was not afraid of him anymore, knowing that felt good, heart-warming, so he kept stroking him.

-Where is he going to sleep?-

-In my bed, as always-

-Are you sure? What if it is not ok for your roommates?-

-I will change room, or maybe I will be given one by myself-

-You know- James said –He could sleep in our dorm-

-That is sweet of us, but i never sleep without him, when I had to do that I was always miserable-

-He is like your teddybear-said Sirius

-Kind of, but much more than that, he is family, almost like a best friend or brother who you never argue with-

-That is the best relationship- Sirius said, he loved Regulus, but he was such a brat sometimes, a mama's baby.

-Let's get change, you first Nina. James, Sirius close your eyes-

-What about you?-

-No need to complain mine are close already-

* * *

The train stopped, there was no need for Sirius to hide, Bella never came to look for him but now getting off the train he wanted to be sure she wasn't around, so they waited a bit more hiding, they saw her looking around before saying goodbye to her sister and leaving with the other guys, only then they got off the train, they were already late and started running towards the other first years near the lake but when they arrived most of them were already in the little boats.

-Oh, what a run, couldn't imagine walking to the castle- said James bending a little down to breathe better

-Wow it is so amazing, I imagined it many times but this is so…so…so- she said with wide eyes, almost froze and speechless looking at the massive castle

-Magical?- Sirius suggested

-Yeah, magical- she smiled at him

-I read that there is a living squid in there- Remus said –so let's find a boat and pray that it already had dinner-  
When they arrived at the beach there were only two boats and three people left.

-Here you are, Hagrid called out your names many times, now we are late- yelled a girl with emerald eyes and long dark red hair as the color of blood

-He did not care that much, did he? He left already- said James, he really hated being scolded, and by this girl, she did not even know why they were late

-Just because he wanted to warn the teacher, he thought you were missing- she explained –now we are late just because you did not get dressed when the perfects told you to-she said angrily

-A know-it-all- thought Sirius

-Something came up and yes we were late, but we are here now so let's move ok?- Nina said walking toward the boat on her left side –come on Yuri- the dog jumped in followed by Remus and Sirius while James jumped on the other boat winking at Sirius, then a fat little boy called Peter jumped in following Sirius who introduced himself.

-I am really sorry I am your third wheel in your romantic boat trip, but there are no other boats- James said to the red haired girl, she looked angrily at him

-Don't mind him Lily- said the skinny boy with dark straight hair while he helped her climbing in, as soon as they were ready the boats moved.

-Why dear girl, if you like telling people what to do, didn't you tell to your boyfriend that his hair is greasy-asked Sirius

-He really needs a bath-James replies and pushed the guy in the lake

**-Sev!-** she cried **–Sev are you ok? Oh my god!**\- she turned facing James –What did you do you idiot! Help me getting him in- the boats were moving so Severus had to swim fast to reach Lily's hand, with the help of a laughing James Severus was dragged back on, Sirius laughter echoed like a bark while Nina and Remus did not find it funny.

-I am ok, just cold-Severus said to an anxious Lily

-I am so sorry Sev, I did not see it coming, I just can't wait to get off, so we can get inside and you can warm up- she said sitting closer to him and holding his hand –I was so happy we were in this together and now this stupid bully ruined it- she almost cried whispering in his ear. She has been so happy since she discovered that her best friend, Severus got the letter, even though she knew he had those abilities already, they have been talking about it all summer, they planned it all, and they knew they were going to be happy and together but that kid with rounded glasses ruined their first day, just for fun! He was such a bully and if she hated something that was bullies, and she thought it to be unforgivable.

-Don't worry Lily, we will have many other wonderful days here- he smiled

-Oh what a couple-  
-**James, give them a brake-** Nina shouted from the other boat  
-Behave- added Remus  
-Yes mummy-was the answer, with some eyes rolling.

* * *

When they got off the boats Hagrid introduced himself to the late children and walked them up the hill to the castle's entrance –Now you wait here for professor McGonagall, when she come she will tell you what to do, do not worry about your luggages…now now sweetie- he said looking at Nina –he can not go with you to the sorting ceremony- he said gesturing the dog, she looked at the giant men, she did not want to leave Yuri alone in this unknown place –Why not? I can't leave him, he will be afraid- she said hugging the dog and holding him tight

-Don't be afraid- he smiled –I have a dog too, Thor, let's get your dog to that room- he gestured to the closest door –there is food for him and an elf keep him company…you go get him after dinner-

-I don't know-she said, she did not want to leave him

-It won't take long-Remus said –he will eat and rest, he knows you will never leave without him- he held her hand –let's go see the room ok?- she nodded and with Remus she followed Hagridd, never letting go of Yuri, the room was small with a bowl of water and a bowl of food in the middle and a sofa, close to the sofa there was a weird creature standing and looking at them

-This is Winky- said Hagrid –she take care of your dog-

-Hi-

-Hi little girl, I am Winky here to serve you, stay with your dog until you come back-  
She looked at Hagrid –don't worry- he caressed her head –She is to trust-  
They never really parted, they had to once when she had to leave Russia but then, she missed him so bad that she doesn't know how he just apparated next to her to lick her tears, since then she left him just to go to school, and when she got back she would spend with him any minute. She understood that she had to leave him there just for an hour, but she missed him already, but she also knew that she had to train him to her new schedule, here they could not be together 20×7, she was lucky he could come. So she hugged him tight and in Russian she said –I love you Yuri, just stay here for a little bit, I am coming to get you as soon as possible- then she stood up and gave the leash to the elf –thank you Winky- and headed for the girl, Yuri tried to follow her and cried, she turned back and smiled at him while Winky tried to get him distracted showing him a bone to chew, Hagrid closed the door –He will be ok- he said, Remus was still holding her hand and when they were reunited with the group Sirius held her other hand, professor McGonagall was already there. Se was a really tall woman and wore odd clothes (muggleborns thought), she seemed very strict. She was holding a parchment in her hands, she looked at Severus whose clothes were dripping all over the floor and already formed a little lake under his feet and also the girl who was holding his hand was wet, with a wave of her wand she dried them both –typical, every year at least one student fell in the lake, I told Albus botes were terrible and dangerous idea-she thought then cleared her throat and said –Welcome to Hogwarts, in a few moments you will enter the Great Hall and join your classmates but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuf, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you are here your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin in a few moments, wait here for me I will be back soon- she turned and left to go check if everything was ready for them.  
Nina was still holding hand with Remus and Sirius and sometimes she would turn back to watch the door that would lead her to her Yuri, James was talking to Peter who, after the brief trip on the boat with them, decided to stick with them, he was trying to scare him telling that now we had to defeat a giant dragon and the poor fatty boy was really believing all he said.

A beautiful blonde girl approached the little group locking eyes with the black haired one –Sirius-she whispered –You should come over there with me- she pointed at another group of children

-Are you afraid to enter? Do you need me to be with you?-he asked

-No I do not, but you are not allowed to be with- she looked at them with a little of disgust –this people-  
James was ready to intrude but Sirius said –I am free now Cissa, I won't take orders from you or Bella, these are my friends, I do not need others-

-Do not disgrace our family Sirius, do the right thing for once- she begged him, Sirius sorting has been the major topic at their family meeting, Narcissa had heard her parents and aunt and unless, apparently one day while talking about Hogwarts he yelled at his mother –**I do not want to be like you all, you are all crazy, I will be sorted into Gryffindor-** but he couldn't, he was the heir, and he needed to act like one. Anyway knowing how stubborn he was she turned and left, truth was that even if Bella hated him she didn't, since forever she knew that they would go to Hogwarts together and in her thoughts they were always sorted into Slytherin and shared many things together, but she knew reality was completely different.

The Great Hall doors were opened again and professor McGonagall called for them. The kids moved all together to get inside, nothing could be compared to the feeling of walking in the Grate Hall for the first time, even pureblood children were amazed by the ceiling that with an advanced spell resembled the sky itself, a night full of stars. The room was filled with –WOW- and –OH GOD!- or –OH MERLIN!- and whispers. Candles were suspended to light up the tables, four long tables ran from the entrance to a raised floor where another table was positioned perpendicular to the others, there the teachers sat in a privileged position in order to keep an aye on the students.  
-Can you wait along here please, now before we begin Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words- said professor McGonagall when all the new students reached the three steps at the end of the Grate Hall, a tall man with long white hair and beard stood up at the center of the table – I have a few start-of-term notices I wish to announce: the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, and also the west area of the fifth floor to everyone who does not wish to die, and to enter the restricted section of the library any student must be accompained by our caretaker , but only if in possession of a teacher written consent, than you-  
-When I call your name you will come forth I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses- professor McGonagall said, only then the student who were still amazed by the ceiling and looking up lowered their eyes and noticed an old and dirty hat placed on a stool. Many purebloods and halfbloods thought –is that really it? Just a sorting hat? No dragons, no battles or trolls?- in fact many where the legends about the sorting ceremony, usually used by older brothers or cousins to scare the younger ones, but usually no parents told their child the truth, it was special knowing that on the spot.

-No- Nina whispered

-What's wrong?-

-Nothing…she will not be able to pronounce my name correctly-

How bad could it be? Nina is a very pretty name- Sirius said.

-Abbot Charles-

-Hufflepuff-

-Atkinson Catherine-

-Hufflepuff-

-Avery Zakalis-

-Slytherin-

-Barnes Jason-

-Ravenclaw-

-Black Narcissa - -That means I'm the next- Sirius thought while his cousin was sitting on the stall. It was not immediate but eventually it screamed –Slytherin- and with a relieved look on her face she ran to her sister Bella  
-Black Sirius Orion- he let go of his friend hand and walk to the stall –another Black here, you know that every Black is a snake- -I am not- it laughed –You are not you say, but I see stubbornness and arrogance, talent and intelligence and a wish to lead others…typical Black's and Slytherin's traits- -No, I am just Sirius, my surname will not define me- -I see fight and strength in you, you are an untamable boy…but i also seecourage, and a lot of loyalty and light, I never saw so much light in a Black…choose love Sirius…GRYFFINDOR- he stood up, McGonagall face was blank, and he knew what everybody were thinking –impossible- but there was not going back now, he did it! He showed himself and the world that he was not like them, he saw Meda happily clapping for him, and then he glanced at the snakes table, Narcissa was disappointed and Bella, oh boy she was furious, she stood up and screamed –NO! You traitor! You are dead Sirius, you hear me! I demand he is put in Slytherin- she said turning to Dumbledore, he smiles at her –Miss Black I suggest you to calm down, it is the sorting hat that decides, I am afraid I can't change anything… Mr Black you can join your table-  
Sirius ran down the stairs –I will get a seat for you- he said to James before going o the Gryffindor table as happy as never before in his life.

-Brown Calypso-

-Slytherin-

-Carrow Alecto-

-Slytherin-

-Collins Marcus-

-Ravenclaw-

-Cox Brynn-

-Ravenclaw-

-Evans Lily- she ran over, excited –I see potential and a lot of talent, very clever and ambitious Ravenclaw could be the way but, even if you seem delicate like a flower you have a peculiar inner strength, you are brave and you would fight a bully in order to help the weakest, you are loyal, Gryffindor- she stood up excited, honestly she wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw but Gryffindor was cool too if it wasn't for those Potter and Black, she smiled at Severus to let him know that she would save a seat for him.  
-Hall Lucy-  
-Hufflepuf-  
-Lupin Remus John- he was not confident at all, the only two people he knew that were sorted were now in Gryffindor, he did not want to lose them, scary it was the idea of being alone.  
-Intelligence and a quick thinker…Ravenclaw would suit you well, but your friend is in Gryffindor… low self-esteem but incredibly kind and gentle…Ravens would do anything to be seen as the cleverest but you are introverse, you do not want to stand out…Gryffindor, because there you can make good friends-

-McDonald Mary-

-Hufflepuf-

-Meadows Dorcas-

-Gryffindor-

-Mulciber Malthus-

-Slyherin-

-Pettigrew Peter-

-Gryffindor-

-Petrova Ninotschka Grigorijvna-  
-Mmm you can either be a Hufflepuf because you are caring and sensitive towards nature and animals but you are also stubborn and wild, you do not like rules, Gryffindor-

-Snape Severus- he was sad now, he knew he was not like Lily, he knew he was darker, he knew he was mean not because he was born mean but because of his abusive father, deep down he knew he was going to be a Slytherin, he just did not want to be separated from her.  
-Slytherin-

-Thomas Jane-

-Ravenclaw-

-Yaxley Corban-

-Slytherin-

-So what's your name again?-asked James

-Ninotschka-

-That's complicated, I'd never be able to spell it-

-That's why she introduced herself as Nina right?- she nodded –Do everyone calls you Nina- Sirius asked

-Almost everyone except my grands, my mother calls me Ninotschka when I am in trouble-

-Typical, I am always Sirius Orion because I am always in trouble-

-Yeah, I am often James Charlus-

-Not hard to believe, and no matter if your mother is not around I will call you that often-

-Oh piss off Remus John- laughed James

-I am an Angel, nobody calls me that-

-Don't worry we will bring out the worst in you and then you will hear it as frequently as we do- winked Sirius

-No way, breaking the rule it's a lot of fun but you need someone to calm you sometimes down and that is my job along with Remus- argued Nina

-Too bed you will not share the room with us, I believe I need a hand to keep them in line-

-I-I ca-can help you if you like- said Peter with a mouth full of food

-Ehm sure Peter, we will share the room-

* * *

After an amazing dinner, the new kids were escorted by the perfects to their dormitory, along with Molly also a guy named Rick Baston was a Gryffindor perfect and also Quiddich team captain together they showed the way to the Fat Lady portrait which hide the entrance of the Gryffindor common room, a cozy place with tables to study, sofas and a bonfire. The Fat Lady let in only the ones that knew the password which at that time was "spinach". The girls rooms were upstairs on the right and the boys on the left.

-Do not try to get to the girls' rooms, the stairs are enchanted, they won't let you…breakfast starts at 8am and lesson at 9am, your first lesson is Transfiguration with professor McGonagall who is also head of Gryffindor, I suggest you to go to sleep, your belonging are already in your room waiting for you- Rick explained, all children started climbing up the stairs

–Miss Petrova if you need to walk the dog after dinner before going to sleep, which today was done by Winky, you have to be either with me, Molly or the other Gryffindor's perfects and head boy and girl, in the morning before breakfast you can do that by yourself but you can not get outside the castle, only in the inner gardens, he can attend classes with you for the first few days if he is quite enough-

-Thank you very much, if you see Winky pleas tell her she has done a fantastic job-

-I will, goodnight-

-We are going up- she said to her friends after they cuddled Yuri for a little while –I just hope the girls will be alright with them, professor Dumbledor had to put a spell on him, so he will not harm any cat-

-I do not like cats either-said Peter

-Me too, they are not bad but I love dogs-

-Because you are one Sirius- James made everybody laugh

-Shut up-

-Well, I hope you will sleep well, see you tomorrow-she smiled-I will leave the common room at 7.30 to walk him a little if you want to join-

-I will-said Remus –I bet they are not morning risers, see you tomorrow-

She climbed up the stairs and found a door with a plate in which was written "first year", she opened the door, the room was huge, all red and gold, on the right-hand side there were three huge king-sized canopy beds each with a bedside table, a little commode and a trunk at their feet, at the left-hand side there was a door that must have been the bathroom and after that door there was a recess where the room expanded and there there was the fourth bed and a spacious area, at the end of the room there were four wardrobes and a big desk, not big enough for four people to study because they were expected to do so in the common room or other areas in the school, there were also three huge windows, one in the bathroom, one in the space are in the recess and the other one between the wardrobe and the desk. She recognized Lily already in her pijama on the first bed reading a book and another girl with short brown hair at the desk writing a letter.

-Hi-she said entering

-Hi-the girl at the desk turned around and smile –I am Alice Prewett nice to meet you- she moved closer

-My pleasure, I'm Nina-she said trying to keep the dog close to her who was trying to run to the girl

-Hi cutie- she said getting on her knees to cuddle him –that is your bed, your truck was there, they figured out you needed extra space for him-she pointed at the fourth bed

-Do you mind if he sleeps here?-

-Not at all, I think it's ok for Dorcas too, she is showering right now-

-It is ok for me as long as he does not chew my stuff- Lily said

-Thankyou-

-I am writing to my parents that I made it into Gryffindor, also my cousins are here, Gideon and Fabian are the beaters in the Quidditch team, it is their seventh year and also Molly is here, you must know her-she explained-he is bubble my owl-

-Owl mails are just too cool- she said walking toward the bed, Yuri jumped on and relaxed immediately, the train, waiting for Nina during dinner in a new place with so many people had exhausted him, she lay on the bed and cuddled him until Dorcas came out of the toilet, he was calm now, so she quickly showered and surprisingly he did not follow her and when she came back he was asleep.

-See you tomorrow girls- said the girl with long brown hair –goodnight- and they all closed the courtines.

For Lily who was always at home with her parents was difficult to fall asleep, knowing that Severus was somewhere unknown in this huge castle made her uncomfortable, he was the only person she knew and trusted. Also, sharing the room was an issue, back in England she had a room for herself, she did not know if it was better knowing she was not alone in there or worst because she did not know them.  
For Dorcas was easy, her parents traveled a lot due to their job, so she was used to sleeping at her relatives houses with cousins, for Alice as for James coming from a wizarding family they felt happy and comfortable because they grew up listening to stories about Hogwarts and so the castle somehow felt familiar, for Sirius was a piece of cake everywhere far from his family was, he already felt home, for Peter was not easy because he was afraid of many things but all the food that he ate at dinner made him feel sleepy anyway, for Nina also was easy because home was where Yuri was and in that big bed hugging her dog falling asleep took her just few seconds, a different thing was for Remus who actually was very surprised, he already had friends who liked him and wanted him to be with them, he felt at ease with them, and he liked to joke around with them, but he was afraid that they would sooner or later find out his secret, and he could already feel how devastating that would be, the feeling of reject filled him completely and a sob escape his mouth and echoed in the dark room, he hoped that his friends were asleep.  
-Rem, if you are scared you can sleep in my bed tonight-said a sleepy Sirius from his bed.

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in his office sipping hot milk before going to bed when he heard a knock on the door  
-It is open- he said raising his stare from the cup to the girl who entered –oh, good evening Miss Black, please take a seat-  
-Thank you headmaster, I am sorry to bother you tonight-she started –I know that tomorrow my uncle and aunt will come here to talk about Sirius' sorting, I doubt that Sirius wrote to them tonight, but I am sure Bella did, and they will try to persuade you to put him into Slytherin, and trust me Sir they will try to use every weapon they have. I know what it means to be a Black, it is a burden, we have to be perfect, never show our emotions, and we must always obey our parents…when I was sorted into Ravenclaw my father did not talk to me for a year and I didn't know how to change things and I felt so wrong and unwanted… but he is the heir, his sorting is more important in their eyes, if you don't do as you're told they will break you! I love Sirius, but as I am extremely careful and I disagree with my family ideals without them even noticing he is too impulsive, he just fights back and I do not want them to break him, to tame him, I was not as strong as him and even if I do not like what they believe in still they somehow shaped me, but he is pure Sir, do not let them convince you to put him into Slytherin-she begged

-Calm down Andromeda, dear, I am well aware that they will force themselves here tomorrow, I remember your parents letters but a Black into Ravenclaw it is rare but already experienced. I know you Andromeda, here at Hogwarts you are a bright student who, surprisingly consider your background, does not have any prejudice, you know what is right in your heart and that is why I tell you dear they did not shape you, you just let them think you did, you are a strong young woman- he smiled looking at her from over his crescent shaped glasses –even though sometimes you have to fake being who you are not when your sister is around, anyway, as I said to her before I will not consider moving him to Slytherin, no matter what they will do or say, I saw him tonight he looks like the ocean during a storm, a grate new challenge for Minerva I guess- he laughed

-Thank you Sir for your kind words and for understanding-

-No problem dear, and remember: those who will have the courage to lose it all for love will always find their everything…goodnight dear-

-Goodnight-she said closing the door behind her shoulders wondering what the hell he was talking about, when she got off the gargoyle she noticed a guy standing in the corridor.

-Hey, who are you? Why are you out of your common room at this time of night?- he turned and faced her and getting closer a little shyly he said-I don't know if you remember me, I am Tedd Tonks Huffelpuf's perfect…ehm we shared Erbology, Potions and History of Magic last year…we have ehm some subjects in common this year as well…I saw you going to Dumboldore office, so I wanted to…would you like me to escort you back to your common room- he finally split out, his hands were all sweaty, he felt hot drops of sweat running down his back, she blushed –you saw me going to the headmasters' office eh…anyway yeah, I'd like that stalker- she smiled.


	2. First Lessons a Letter and a Visit

2 september 1971

A day when you are woken up by the face of your dog rubbing on yours it is a good day, or at least this was Nina's opinion. Every day before getting out of bed her and Yuri would cuddle for about fifteen minutes, she was happy to know that her dog needed her as much as she needed him and for her morning cuddles were like recharging her positivity battery. So, as every morning, after cuddling quietly with her dog she got out of bed and went to take a shower, wore her uniform and left the room with Yuri by her side as quietly as possible. -It is almost 7.40am so Remus will be here any minute- she thought waiting in the common room. A noise from the couch caught Yuri's attention, he started pulling Nina toward it, while getting closer she recognized her roommate laying on the couch awake.

-Hi-

-Oh hey…did I wake you?-

-No, don't worry… I am waiting for Remus-she explained.

-Are you walking the dog together?- she asked

-Yes, a small walk in the inner gardens-

-Nice…here he is- she said looking at the boy stairs, a tall young boy perfectly dressed in his school uniform was walking to them smiling –Good morning girls, hi buddy-

-Hello Remus-

-Have you been waiting long?-

-No don't worry, let's go… Lily would you like to come with us?-

-No thanks, I'd like to read a little before breakfast-  
Remus opened the common room door for Nina, and they started going down the stairs –I hope we don't get lost- he said.

-Me too, I wonder why was Lily up this early-

-I guess she is afraid to be late for class-

-Could be, I heard her crying last night before falling asleep-

\- It was a bit hard to fall asleep for me either-he confessed –this way- he then said pointing at the corridor on his left, they could see an open door at the end of the corridor that lead to a garden, Nina let go of Yuri who started running to the door while the kids followed.

-I am sorry to hear that, do you miss your parents much?- she asked

-No, it's not that, I am very happy considering that I shouldn't have come- he confessed without thinking

-How come?-

-Great!- he thought –quickly, find an excuse- -ehm…financial problems, my family is not rich-

-Oh, I understand…but you are here now so everything turned great in the end!-

-Yes, I really can't wait to use my wand and finally cast some spells- he said trying to cheer up their conversation

-Me too! Yesterday James and Sirius told me they already tried at home.-

-How is it possible?- he was shocked, when he bought his wand his dad told him that magic outside the school was strictly forbidden and could lead to an expulsion. –If they really did that the Ministry would have known and acted- he thought that it was maybe a sort of joke. For little, he knew them he quickly understood they were really into prank people.

-They told me that they can, because of their family status, they are allowed to use their parents wands if their parents want to teach them something- she explained

–James said he only tried the easiest stuff while Sirius has been training since he was eight-

-Training for what?-he chuckled

-Dueling, he said it is super common for pureblood kids, especially for boys-

That worried Remus a little, knowing how many purebloods there were especially in Slytherin and knowing how much they would find it funny to bully muggleborns that could not defend themselves.  
While he was thinking he saw her running away, the dog chasing after her barking and trying to bite her robes, she was laughing hard and trying not to look back, the mass of her wild hair bouncing up and down as she tried to run faster, in a blink of an eye he saw her falling on the grass and Yuri was on top of her licking her face.  
He moved closer, worried –Nina is everything ok?- he did not dare to go near her, maybe the dog would attack him.

-Yes don't worry, he is just playing…get off now Yuri- she ordered, and he ran away sniffing the air, Remus helped her get up –That was a little scary-

-He only play like this with me- she explained –the dew got my clothes wet- she said trying to look at her own back

-And you also have a hole on your shirt- he pointed at her elbow

-Ohw- she said rolling her eyeballs

-You can ask Molly to help you, she seems nice-

-Good idea-

-We'd better go having breakfast- he suggested

-Right…Yuri, love, come on- she called, and he followed them

-We have transfiguration first, I just can't wait for history of magic, I read Hogwarts a History this summer and I fell in love with it-

-I think I will like erbology the most- she said sitting at the Gryffindor table –Where are James and Sirius?-

-I don't know, they were sleeping when I left- he replied.

The table was filled with a tremendous amount of food, Nina has never seen so much food in her life, from sausages and beans to cookies and cakes.  
Remus stood up to fix himself breakfast, but being the gentlemen he is he asked –could I fix you some tea?-

-No thank you, I drink milk in the morning- he then grabbed a small pitcher filled with milk and poured her some –Thank you- she smiled

-Your welcome- he replied pouring himself some tea and fixing it with milk and honey, then he grabbed a small bottle of orange juice while she did the same with blueberry juice.

-What are you having?-

-I'm having a yogurt with some nuts and berries, some toasts and those things, they look like bliny-

-They look like what?-

-Bliny…a Russian desert that I eat at home- nostalgia stung her heart as the thought of her grandma's bliny she would have almost everyday came to her mind she smiled sadly still lost in her memories.

-They are pancakes…aren't you having anything salty?- he asked

-Eaw no, no way at 8 am… I prefer sweet breakfast, I only have it salty if I wake up late like at 11 am-  
She looked horrified when he poured some beans on his plate along with sausages and mushrooms.

-See, you start with porridge and then with salty food like sausages and beans and then you have a slice of cake and you are ready for the day- he could see she was speechless and that made him laughed a little before starting to eat. Every now and again they would give a look at the entrance to see if Sirius and James would arrive.

-I am sorry professor Lupin but I think I am never going to follow your instructions.!-

-hahaha too bad!-

-This food is so yummy, I ate so much I could explode-

-Same- he looked at his watch –it is almost 9, we'd better rush to get the best seats-

-Okay, let me get something for the boys- she quickly grabbed a tissue and put some biscuits in it and hide them in her bag's front pocket while he grabbed some small bottles of pumpkin juice, and then they walked out of the Great Hall followed by Yuri who was chewing a bone.

* * *

Lily Evans awoke early that morning, she was an early riser indeed, but 5am was too early even for that. She cried a lot before falling asleep the night before and now she had a little of headache. She went to the bathroom and opened the window breathing some fresh air. If yesterday afternoon someone had told her that she would have felt homesick she would have laugh in his face, but now she really felt homesick. After a shower she went in the common room, sat on a chair, took a parchment and a feather out of her bag and started writing:

_Dear Mum and Dad,_  
_Yesterday has probably been the most exciting and scary day of my life. The school is so beautiful it is breathtaking, it is so big that I think I will never be able to see its every room, not even in seven years. Before dinner, last night, I was sorted into Gryffindor, my new "house and family", unfortunately Severus was sorted into another house, his dorm s in another area of the castle, so I believe I will not get to share as much time as I'd like with him, not even dinner or breakfast, we have some lessons together though and I believe I will be spending my breaks and free study time with him._  
_I am sharing a room with other four girls in my year, they seem nice but I didn't have time to talk to them much yesterday, the train ride was long and exhausting so after dinner I went straight to bed. I woke up really early this morning and I can't wait to meet Severus before breakfast, luckily we will be able to attend our first lesson together._  
_I wanted to write to you tonight because I could have written to you about the lessons and the teachers but I needed a distraction, it is too early, and I am starving, anyway I do not know when I will be sending the letter because I do not know where the owlery is, yet._  
_So maybe I will add a PS about the rest of my day._  
_I think in a few days I will begin to fall in love with this place and to feel much more comfortable, however today I really miss you: I miss your morning hugs mum, and, even if most of the time I am annoyed by your jokes dad, today I miss them._  
_I know Tuni is still angry at me but please tell her that I miss her and I love very much, I hope she will not hold grudges until I see you at Christmas._  
_Love, Lily_

She then folded the letter and put it in an envelope, a tear fell down her cheek while she packed her things back in her bag. Her stomach growled, yesterday, after the sorting ceremony she was so sad that Severus wasn't with her that she didn't eat and now she was hungry. She moved to the sofa and pull her Hogwarts a History book out of her bag and started to read. Even though she read it during the summer she decided to read it again since it was so fascinating.  
After Nina and Remus went out of the common room she decided to head toward the Great Hall, apparently also Severus had the same idea because he met her in the corridor that lead to the Great Hall.  
He looked really good with a clean shirt and tie, even though his uniform was second handed, but she noticed he had a tired face.  
He also has been crying that night, all summer he prayed for Lily to be sorted with him, even though he knew they were different, and now she was sharing the common room with those bullies, and he was terrified that sooner or later she will grow to like them, and he will be left alone, like he was before meeting her years ago.

-Sev- she called him running to him, as soon as he saw her his face lit up, and he happily smiled

-Hi Lily, I've missed you- they hugged tight for a brief moment –I've missed you too, I wish you were in Gryffindor even though green suits you well- they started walking –Sev are still sitting together at transfiguration?- she asked him a little scared he might wanted to sit with his new roommates.

-Of course, in every class we share, if it's ok with you-

-Great! I can not wait to learn new things and study with you- she smiled

-Me too Lily, I am so sad though-  
She held his hand –I know, I always thought we would be together, but we can still have plenty of time, for example instead of studying in our own common rooms we can do it in the library and also we can go explore the gardens in the weekends-

-Yes you are right…let's have a quick breakfast, and then we can go get the best seats-

-Good idea, I want to sit in front-

* * *

Remus and Nina started looking for the classroom, the castle was so big it was easy to get lost, thank god Remus had seen it coming and thought ahead of it, while Rick Baston was explaining the new kids how to get to Transfiguration classroom he took notes, and apart from Lily, he was the only one who did so. Apparently the classroom was on the first floor.

-Bright idea to write it down- she said -spare us a lot of work, I am not the one who is usually on time to be honest-

-Well, when we arrived, and we saw the castle the first thought I had was "I hope they will give us a map or I will get lost"-  
-They really should, I do not even remember how to get back to the common room- Remus was also not so positive about that, when they entered the room, two kids were already there sitting in front: Lily Evans and Severus Snape who were chatting and laughing together.  
The room had three lines of desks each with six desks and each desk was meant for two people, Nina knew she was not going to sit in front, she was very excited about learning magic but nothing was able to make her sit in front, or at least, nothing but erbology.

-What about here?- she said pointing at the fifth desk in the left –we can sit here, and we can save the back seats for James and Sirius-  
Remus honestly hoped to sit a bit more closely to the area where the teacher thaught, but he had to give in without even trying to convince her, he knew there was no way for his friends not to sit in the back, and he wanted them to stick together, so he agreed sitting at the table and putting his bag on the table at his back.  
The room was beginning to get rather full, he glanced at his watch and back at his friend as they silently showed each other their concern, lesson was starting any minute now, and they were nowhere to be seen, they also spotted Peter Pettigrew who was sitting alone in the other area of the room –oh no! Maybe I should have had saved him a seat- he told himself.  
Professor McGonagall was now standing close to her desk –Good morning-

-Good Morning- professor McGonagall- whas the unison reply

-I am, as you already know, you transfiguration teacher. Transfiguration is a very interesting but difficult subject, it is a branch of magic that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance o fan object, via alteration of the object's molecular structure. It can be done to most object, and as with most forms of magic it includes transfiguration spells. There are of course limitation : the Five Principal Exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration as, for example, food because it can not be created from nothing but can be multiplied or summoned; but we will not talk about it today, you can read about them at page 45 of your book A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration.  
The branch of Transfiguration has the largest numbers of restriction placed upon it, because one can not only alterate an object, but a living being as well. Can one of you tell me how a witch or wizard that can change his aspect shifting in an animal form is called?-  
Immediately Lily raised her hand, the professor nodded at her, and so she spoke –A witch or wizard that can shift into an animal form it is called Animagus, not to be confused with metamorphmagus which is a witch or a wizard with a rare ability at will without requiring any training, change their physical appearance into many different animals while to become an animagus one needs to train and will only be able to shift in one type of animal-

-Very good Miss Evans, ten points to Gryffindor- she smiled -You will be study more about Animagi in your third year but this was an example of restriction: if one desire to train to become an Animagus, which is an extremely difficult and dangerous path, one must register oneself at the Ministry of Magic due to many potential uses of this kind of ability in criminal activity.  
Currently, Transfiguration is divided into four branches:Transformation, Untransformation, Vanishment and Conjuration.  
During this year you will learn what they are and used for a long with rules, restrictions and of course spells and practice.  
Transfiguration is one of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back, am I clear?- she asked with a serious tone, at that moment the classroom door was opened by two young boys breathing heavily.  
Minerva McGonagall was surely irritated, she bit her tongue not to yell at them telling herself "they are just kids, first years on their first day" she breathed in and out trying to calm herself, the kids looked a bit lost and scared, she could recognize Black, she remembered that when the sorting hat had yelled Gryffindor she almost had a heart attack, and she knew a Black in her house only meant trouble.

-Well, good morning, you are late-

-We know-

-Oh, you know Mr Black, and may I ask why? I started forty minutes ago!- if she was trying to be calm before, now she completely lost it, Black started with the wrong foot already.

-We are very sorry professor, we did not mean to be late or interrupt- started the other kid with messy short hair and glasses

-We got a little lost- added Sirius

-Well, just because today is the first day I will forget about it, I will not repeat what I said so ask someone to pass you their notes, **when the class is over**. I can close an eye on your delay young boys but I can not be blind! Mr?-

-Potter ma'am-

-Mr Potter, where is your tie?-  
He blushed and answered in a low tone of voice –In my pocket, I did not know how to tie it- he lowered his gaze

-Well, it seems that your friend here knows, he will teach you this afternoon, Tomorrow I want to see you wearing it, now get it off your pocket- and with a wave of her wand James had his tie tied perfectly –and please try to tame your hair, you too Mr Black, the shirt must be tucked in your trousers, now sit-  
The boys spotted their friends and sat behind them.

-Hey Rem- Sirius whispered knocking on his friend's shoulder

-Finally you made it, tell me quickly I am listening to the teacher-

-We were wondering what the hell is that noisy thing you have in your bedside table?- he looked a bit annoyed

-What are you talking about?- Remus looked at his friend puzzled

-That thing that keeps screaming like a bitch! It woke us up-

-Ohh- now he had an under standing look on his face –it is my alarm clock, I set it up for you at eight since I left early and I could not wake you up-

-Oh really?! Well don't do that again, EVER- he whisper-shouted  
Remus and Nina who was listening to the argument tried not to laugh –Why, I was making you a favor-

-**It freaked us out man**!- said James –we woke up, and we did not know what it was, we hid in the bathroom for a while but it would not stop, so when we found it, it would not shut up!- he explained

-When did you wake up?-

-Like fifteen minutes ago-

-Well, it took you long enough but it did its job, it woke you, how did you turn it off?-he saw the look on their faces

-No-said Nina with a shock expression on her face -you threw it out of the window didn't you-

-I was going to- Sirius grinned –luckily enough for you and your...what was it? Arm clock? A ginger guy came in because of the noise, he told me he knew what he was because he is really fond of muggle stuff, and he was able to turn it off- he explained giving Remus a pat on the shoulder.

-That was the most terrorizing experience I have had on my life- said James, the all burst laughing.

-**Silence back there**, five points from Gryffindor- Minerva looked at the group and sighted, no way that she would win the house cup this year, nope, maybe not for the next seven.

After being scolded by McGonagall, James and Sirius tried to keep a low profile when they attended History of Magic, they were undoubtedly bored but ate silently the biscuits their friend gave them. They were both still a bit embarrassed, during their walk from Transfiguration classroom to History of Magic Remus and Nina could not stop laughing at them for being scared by an alarm clock.

Remus could finally focus on the lesson without worrying about his roommates, he found the lesson very intresting, and he took plenty of notes and was already thinking of how organizing them better this afternoon. Nina was taking notes as well trying to take them as well as possible, as Peter who now sat in front with Lily, who sadly had to attend that class without her best friend, but that did not keep her distracted, she knew she had to take good notes because her and Severus were going to compare their notes all year long, too bad they were sharing History of Magic with Hufflepufs, she found this subject more fascinating than Transfiguration.

* * *

And finally, after what seemed an eternity to James and Sirius, it was lunch break.

-I hope there will be mushed potatoes- Sirius was saying with a happy mood before entering the Great Hall, before he noticed it, "the angel of death" as he called him was waiting for him at the table, his father owl who only, to his opinion, brought bad luck.  
He knew that today more or less all his classmates received a letter from their parents, he had skipped breakfast, the owl must have been waiting since then.  
He sat with an astonished face, his heart beat increate, and he looked at James, who was sitting in front of him for some kind of support, the idiot was smiling.

-Do you really think this is funny?-  
-You said your parents would be pissed, didn't you expert that?-

-That is a Howler- said Remus to Nina in shock, he has never received one in his life, but he had heard of their existence and just the thought of it was terrifying. He felt sorry for Sirius, he didn't imagine his parents would have gotten so angry over the sorting, but he did not know Sirius' parents.

-What is a Howler?-

-Oh you will soon see-

-Sirius, open it before it is too late- James suggested –people will talk about it for a while and then, when another big thing happens they will just forget, don't worry- he tried to reassure his friend, knowing that receiving a howler was humiliating, and people like to gossip.  
The boy golped and with shaky hands he took the letter from the owl, who spread his black and mighty wings and flew away, he knew everyone in the room was looking at him, even his professors. He told himself he had nothing to fear, this was not going to embarrass him but embarrass his closed minded family. He looked trough the crowd to find his cousin Andy encouraging smile as she mouthed –I am here for you- than as he changed direction he saw Bellatrix smiling as she felt invaded by victory, of course she was the one to tell his parents, he sure knew that, and just by her side Narcissa was staring with a resined look on her face.  
He looked down again at the howler, took a deep breath and opened it

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK- a cracking loud woman voice echoed in the room –HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE YOUR OWN FAMILY, HOW DARE YOU NOT FOLLOW ME AND YOUR FATHER'S ORDER! YOU ARE JUST SCUM, BOY! A BLACK IN GRYFFINDOR, THAT IS JUST A TERRIBLE JOKE! IT TOOK ALL MY PATIENCE TO NOT BLAST YOU FROM THE FAMILY TREE AND DISOWNED YOU! GRYFFINDOR, BLEAH, A HOUSE FILLED WITH FILTH AND SCUM, MUDBLOODS AND HALFBLOODS…DON'T YOU DARE SIRIUS ORION BLACK TO HAVE ANY RELATIONSHIP OF ALL KIND WITH THOSE DISGUSTING PEOPLE. YOU, THE HEIR SORTED INTO THAT MUGGLE-LOVERS HOUSE…I JUST HOPE YOU DID NOT MANAGE TO INFECT YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER WITH YOUR FOOLISH IDEAS, I INFORM YOU WE DO NOT CARE TO RECEIVE ANY OWLS FROM YOU, YOU ARE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT TO THE FAMILY, I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN. I DEMAND YOU TO EMBRACE YOUR BLACK ROOTS AND IDEALS. I WILL INFORM YOU IF WE WANT YOU FOR CHRISTMAS, BECAUSE NOW THE ONLY THINK THAT COMES TO MY MIND WHEN I THINK OF YOU IS DISGUST AND A DESPERATE WILL TO SLAP THE GRYFFINDOR OUT OF YOU, SO I DO NOT NOW IF I WILL WANT YOU HERE AT CHRISTMAS-then the letter turned to the slytherin table and with soft voice said –congratulation Narcissa, dear, we are all very proud of you- and with that the letter ate itself and burned to ashes.  
Sirius was astonished, a milkshake of feelings like shame, anger and hurt.  
Remus was sorry for his friend, but also humiliated, when the world "filth" echoed in the room he felt like Sirius mother was referring to him, he looked down at his palate embarrassed, his hunger gone. Nina who was sitting next to Sirius reached for his hand and held it to give him comfort because the howler was so mean it let her speechless; it left her thinking how Sirius' life must have been back at home –and I thought I had a though life- she thought .  
James just smiled –Lovely-  
And with that Sirius started laughing like crazy, uncaring about all the people that were watching him, and that was why Sirius loved James so much, because he could make him laugh even in the hardest times of his life while James loved Sirius because even in the hardest times he could find the strength to laugh.

Minerva was watching him from the teacher table, her mouth still opened and her hand with a fork frozen in midair, she was speechless, and she realized he took it all like a champion, she could see in eyes a spark of rebellion.  
She felt sorry for him and wondered how did that happy and friendly kid be related to the Blacks.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore knew he was coming, he has realized it the day before, he did not need an owl to tell him that he was about to meet Orion Black. He remembered Orion, he was after all one of his students back then, he remembered he was not very bright in Trasfiguration, however he had an aptitude for defensive spells, dark arts, charms and ancient runes. He remembered he used to worship his father, Arcturus Black III, who was one of the stricter parents he knew.  
From the minute the sorting hat screamed "Gryffindon" When placed on the young Black's head breaking tradition he knew Orion would come running.  
He was now reading an article about newly discovered aspects of the Babbling Beverage and chewing a toffee when suddenly he heard his door knocked  
He looked up –Yes, come in-

-I am sorry Albus, there is here a man who wishes to speak to you, he told me he sendt and owl this morning-

-Yes Minerva, let him pass, and I believe he would like to talk to his son too, I ask you to bring young Sirius here, do not get in, only if I send you a patronus- he explained, she looked at him with a firm look –I now Minerva, trust me-

-His wife is here too- she simply answered before leaving.  
An elegant tall mad with short black hair entered in his office without even knocking and clearing hs throat to let Dumbledore know he was here, behind a mask of serenity layed a very indignant man, behind Albus recognized Walburga, an elegant woman with an evil eyes, he remembered her as well and tried to remember if he ever saw her smile.

-Orion, Walburga, I was waiting for you, please take a seat- he politely said closing the journal and putting it aside

-This is not a visit of pleasure, Dumbledore, I am sure you are well aware why we are hear- he spoke

-I sure do. I know the sorting of your firstborn must have shook you, but I believe you know the rules Orion, the sorting ceremony has been the only way to sort children since the four founders-

-We do not care, we demand you to put him into Slytherin- the woman cut in the conversation as she gripped tight the chair she was sitting on

-I am sorry, but I can nor want to do it-  
-Dumbledore, Blacks have been Slytherin for centuries, and he is the heir, in this way he made us become the wizarding world's laughingstock! We are all very disappointed-

-I see, but isn't your niece Andromeda in Ravenclaw? That means not every Back is a Slytherin-

-My niece is not my priority now, she was a disappointment indeed, but he is the heir- he repeated with a hard tone, he was trying to keep himself calm, his father already yelled at him this morning and that always put him in a state.

-Gryffindor is filled with filth, filth and scum you like to be surrounded by, but we do not want him to be close to that people, people who do not deserve to be here- she stood up –sort him into Slytherin Dumbledore or you will have to face Arcturus and Pollux Black- she talk-shouted getting closer, marching fast with her hands in fists, at her back Phineas Nigellus Black's portrait was nodding.

-I am afraid I do not feel threatened by your menace- he answered calmly as her husband grabbed her by her arm and whispered –sit-

-Call the boy, I don't care if he's in class, bring him here-  
Dumbledore nodded and sent a patronus to Minerva McGonagall, few minutes later she arrived with Sirius by her side

-You disgust me, how could I give birth to you- where the words his mother chose to greet him with

-Walburga, I beg you not to use such language in my office, he was just sorted into another house, this does not make him less of a son-

-Of course it does- she said, cold as ice as shame filled her inside, she felt a huge weight on her shoulders, the disapproval and disappointment of her ancestors. Looking at her son made her sick, he was so stubborn nothing she told him could remove that defiantly look on his face, he just stared back without any remorse.

-Sirius- Orion started –did you realize the consequences of your actions? You are a disgrace to our family- his tone was calm but still filled with anger –I have had enough of your poor taste teasing, you are not a child anymore- he then turned to face the headmaster –You see Dumbledore he has been like this since he learned to speak, it is in his nature to always do the exact opposite of what we order him and now this is a revenge he planned, I see it in his face, he looks proud of what he had done-  
Albus laughed –Come on Orion, do you think he could trick the sorting hat, this is not a revenge, this is who your son is-

-Than I regret being his father-

-Did you talk to any filth? Bella told me you made friends, she saw you at dinner yesterday- his mother asked  
He really could not understand how his parents could not see, there were no difference between them and muggles, he did not have a purer blood, it was just in their minds.

He remembered being told they were scum, all of them: muggles, muggleborns and halfbloods since he was born, he remembered he never really believed it but when he was around six he thought that his parents would never lie to him. He was not allowed to go outside playing in the garden across the streets because it was filled with muggles and they were filthy, -you can get germs- they told him. Life was boring, his house was so much filled with rules the only things he could do were playing chess or lock himself in his room, and breathing even though he had to breathe silently without making any noises.  
It was summer and his windows was a bit open, he could hear the kids screaming and running in the park, sadly he got out of bed and looked at them, they did not seem any different from him, they all had two legs, arms and eyes, and they were not filthy at all, they were just kids, the only difference was they were free to play and have fun while he was trapped in his own room with his face smashed on his windows watching them. When he asked his father why they were filthy if they looked like him he scolded him for having an interest in them but explained that it was in their blood, their blood was filth while his was pure, that they smelled and were all idiots.  
He then decided to watch them every moment he could, he wanted to see if it was true. One day he saw a little girl with her parents, they were trying to teach her how to ride an odd thing with two wheels, she tried but fell, her knee was scratched and blood was coming out, of course he was far, but he saw that her blood was red as his. It happened again, with other children, and he understood that they probably were not different.  
One day, he was eight this time, her mother was at a tea party at her brother's house, his father locked in his study while Regulus because of a headache was sent to sleep an hour before. He jumped out of bed and put his shoes on and as quietly as possible he reached the first floor, he spied through the kitchen key hole, Kreacher was there busy with coking for the dinner, he headed for the door and with his heart pounding like crazy he opened it, he expected something to happened like an alarm, but nothing really happened. He put his right foot out, then his left, nothing happened. He will always remember how he felt freedom running through his veins, he ajar the door and run to the park screaming. There he met some kids, and they played hide and seek and with a ball, they were not stupid and nor did they smell, they were just like him, just happier –how come if we are so superior that they are having a better life than us- he thought. He saw how the parents were, happy, loving and caring, they would give their offspring physical affection. Now he knew it was all a lie to keep him trapped inside.  
It was the best afternoon he has ever had in his early childhood, it was worth it even if, not realizing it was late, he was discovered and hardly punished by both of his parents with the cruciatus curse, while trying to hold back the tears he wished he was born a muggle.

-Yes mother I did, and I am proud to tell you that I got past the prejudiced you've been so desperately trying to fill my head with. I find them nice, funny and caring. I couldn't ask for better friends- he answered looking straight in her eyes

-That's it, pack your truck, you are leaving-  
He cracked, his face drained and with panic in his voice he said –No mother please, I don't want to- he tried so hard not to cry, his voice trembled, he did not want to leave, not now that he met his amazing friends.

-Do not worry Sirius, you will forget them quickly as they will forget you and I bet they don't even care about you, you've only met them yesterday they are not your friends-

-**YES THEY ARE**\- he shouted, his shoulder tense and a tear running down his cheek, he breathed one more time as he looked at her with pure hate –and you know what mother, I care about them more than I do for you, even if I only met them yesterday- he didn't even finish the phrase he felt pain in his cheek, a slap, hard, was given him by his furious mother, he looked at the headmaster who rose from the chair he was sitting in, Sirius thought he was a sweet man but when he spoke there was not an ounce of sweetness in his tone –Don't you dare touch him again in here Walburga, I do not tolerate violence even if it is your son you have no right to touch him in here- and she lowered her hand that was about to hit him again

-Apologise to your mother you ungrateful little crying baby- said his father –crying over what? A sleepover with some stupid and filthy kids-

-I will not apologize-

-Fine Sirius, pack your things as your mother previously suggested, you will be sent to Dumstrang as soon as possible-

-What?** No, no no no, no way**\- his voice was cracking now –I will not leave Hogwarts, leave me alone-

-Sirius- the headmaster called him, he moved his gaze from his parents to Dumbledore –apologize to your mother as your father suggested-  
Sirius face fell, -what the hell, is this a kind of joke- he thought –But sir-

-Please boy, apologise, and then we will find a solution, I promise- he encouraged the boy who decided to trust him

-Sorry mother- he spat

-Now Orion, I beg you to think twice, you as all other members of the Black family have been attending Hogwarts, it is a tradition as the one you mentioned before, about the Blacks being Slytherins, now you are angry with him because he broke his tradition, but you are about to break the other one-  
Orion seemed to consider what Dumbledore was saying even if his wife was complaining telling him that the men did not nothing about their Dumbledore was right.

-Changing school will not change who he is, even if Dumstrang has a focus on dark arts-he said with a smile- And by the way I supposed that by now all pureblood families already know about the sorting of the heir, so you can't hide it by send him away-  
There was a pause in which no one spoke, but Sirius could swear he saw the headmaster wink at him.

-You are right Dumboldore- Orion said resigned –You can stay- he said to his son without looking at him –Walburga let's go, and don't complain- and they left.  
Sirius' eyes were wet -Thank you sir, you saved my life-  
He came closer and caressed the boy on the cheek –It was a pleasure, my boy- his voice sweet as honey, he placed a toffee in the kid's hand and then looked at a cat who was sitting in the corner –Minerva would you please walk Sirius back to class?- the cat turned to professor McGonagall in an instant –Yes Albus- she placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and lead him trough the door and corridors –You were very strong up there Mr Black, are you feeling ok?-

-Yes professor, could i maybe talk briefly to my cousin Andromeda before heading back to class?-

-Of course dear- I was too sweet, then he will think he can do whatever he like, she said to herself –but only for ten minutes and then you are going straight back to class, you already lost forty minutes this morning you will not lose another second today!-

-Yes ma'am-

-And I am sure your friends are dead worry about you- she added, Sirius knew she did it on purpose to make him feel better about what his mother had said earlier, and he was grateful, he understood that Minerva McGonagall under her cold as ice mask had a heart of gold.

* * *

_Hello._

_This is the first time I am writing a story, I don't really know if I am doing it correctly. I think it is far from perfect but I am really enjoy writing it and I hope I will get better while doing it. If you would post some reviews it would be nice, having other prospectives it is always good. I will keep updating and thank you for reading._

_love, Ocean_


End file.
